


V Industries

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, brotp Mattie/Laura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura started out as just the secretary to V Industries' CEO but after five years, she finds herself running the company as Mattie's right hand woman. Together they run the company flawlessly but that soon changes when Maman relocates Mattie to a new secret project she's been working on and leaves Carmilla to take Mattie's place as CEO.</p><p>Laura doesn't think it could get any worse than having to deal with a new boss who clearly does not want to be there and knows nothing about running a company but then her father finds out she's been working for vampires all these years and things get a little more complicated.</p><p>AKA the one where Mattie and Laura get along while the Dean tries to take over the world on a corporate level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V Industries

Laura knew the V Industries building was large but until she walked up to the doors, she didn't realize just how massive it really was.

Then again at the tender age of fourteen she hadn't even broken five feet yet so there was also that.

Still, she didn't let it intimidate her. She couldn't afford to if she hoped to be employed here very shortly.

Recently her father had been laid off of his well paying job and though he had found another job with another company, he was having to work his way back up so things were a little tight financially.

He wouldn't like her getting a job how ever she wasn't exactly going to tell him right away.

She had it all planned out, she’d done her research. After all, there was a reason she was already scouted for the journalism club for when she finally got to the high school section of her school next year. Research was what she was good at.

Sure she was still underage but she thought she could at least look sixteen in the suit she had on now and that would be close enough. Plus, as long as the woman- who happened to be the CEO of the company- she was going to work directly under didn't care then it wouldn't matter.

A perk she’d found out in her research was that vampires didn't usually care too much about ages or having parental permission as long as the person was competent and that human governments weren’t too thrilled to go snooping for underage workers in vampire owned companies.

That was another reason her father wouldn’t like her getting a job, he wanted her to be no where near vampires but V Industries was looking for a personal assistant for their CEO, Matska Belmonde, and it sounded like the perfect opportunity for her.

File things, fetch coffee, take phone calls, she could do that no sweat.

So here she was sitting in a waiting room with a few other women, most who were definitely older than her but Laura didn’t let it bother her. The ad said no men, it didn’t say anything about ages.

She was determined not to let things get to her but as women went into the room before her and all came out one after another in varying states of distress, a little doubt started to creep in.

Just what kind of woman was Matska Belmonde anyway? She’d researched what she could, she knew that Matska- known as Mattie to only a select few- had been Lilita Morgan’s right hand woman since she founded V Industries and Matska was the one left in charge when Lilita moved on to work on the other six companies that Lilita had since formed.

None of her research brought up anything about Ms. Belmonde’s personality though so Laura wasn’t sure what to expect when her name was finally called and it was her turn to go in.

Matska took one look at her from over the top of the papers she was reading, “HR seems to be getting desperate if they are sending me elementary schoolers now. I understand why your file didn’t have a picture on it, it would have been rejected immediately. I gave the other’s thirty seconds to appeal to me. You have fifteen.”

“I may be young but I do have some experience, I’ve helped out in the office at school and also at my father’s work at times. I’m good with computers and I am an extremely fast learner. You’ve read my resume already I assume so I won’t bother repeating the other points out but I am confident that this is a job that I could do despite knowing the specifics of this job. I know I can be a great help to you-”

Matska held up her hand to silence Laura, indicating that her time was up, “Sadly, you are the most promising candidate yet. However, I’m going to get right to the point of why you don’t need to be working here, little girl,”

Suddenly the older woman was right in front of her, baring some very impressive fangs with a low growl that caused Laura to jump out of instinct but she held her ground, “why? Because you are a vampire?”

Matska leaned back at that with a frown and Laura could only look incredulously at her, “why would you think that I wouldn’t know? Did the other applicants not know? Anyone who did even a tiny bit of research would find that out and it's not even because all of the Morgan buildings put together literally spell out VAMPIRE either.”

Laura could see the wheels turning in the woman’s head but it was still a “no” from Matska so Laura accepted it and headed home.

Things didn’t exactly go the way she wanted but there were always other companies she could try in the future. It would have been hard lying to her father anyway.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later:**

“You’re late,” Carmilla grumbled from behind her book as Mattie finally settled into the booth across from her at their favorite cafe.

“Do not even start with me. I have been through hell. Why is it so hard for humans to do things properly? I don’t understand what I did to deserve Maman taking all my good employees away.”

“She’s probably starting some crazy new project again. I thought you were going to hire someone to do all this for you. Someone to ‘corral all the humans’ into working properly, you said.”

“I was, but I can’t find the right person for the job and since my beloved sister won’t come do it for me, I’m stuck.”

Carmilla scoffed, “no can do, you know I’m not the business type. Are you telling me not one good person interviewed for the job?”

“The only one who didn’t completely frustrate me on sight was a fourteen year old, my prospects are slim.”

“A kid came in for the job? That takes guts. They would probably take off screaming if they found out what we are though but hey, it would be a little bit of entertainment in the dull business world of yours.”

“Yes, well, I showed her the day she interviewed, I was hoping some screams of terror would have brightened my day a bit but the little imp already knew,” Mattie sulked, actually sulked.

Carmilla found this more hilarious than she probably should, “she knew and still came into the job, okay, I’m impressed. Why not give her a chance? It’s not like you have any other options right now because I sure as hell am not doing it.”

“Absolutely not. I will not have a child being my right hand woman.”

* * *

 

“You are only here because I have no other choices but do not think for a minute that I will hesitate to fire you because of that if you bother me, do something wrong, or can’t do your job. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Laura nodded firmly, still in shock that Matska had changed her mind and was going to allow her a chance at this.

“I expect nothing less than excellence from you, especially since you are so…young but you do seem to be a smart girl so you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Before you can even start, we have a little bit of paperwork to go over to make sure there aren’t any problems in the future,” Mattie gestured to the rather large pile of papers on her desk.

The “little bit of paperwork” ended up taking nearly an hour to sign and go over. Most of it was insurance policies and many different pages full of details of the horrible things that would befall Laura and her family if she let company secrets slip which reminded Laura of something.

“So uh, if I may, is it really a secret that you are a vampire? I mean, it really wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Mattie sighed, “my mother has a flair for…dramatics and I suppose that's how some know but I prefer that people in general don’t know. The generally people tend to get hysterical and then they don’t do their jobs correctly.”

That hadn’t exactly answered her question so Laura tried a little more directly, “so if someone were to ask if you were a vampire, do I lie or tell the truth?”

“I highly doubt you will be talking to anyone high enough in the business world for it to matter so it would be best to just pretend you don’t know.”

* * *

 

One of the best things about working for a vampire was that they usually did most of their business at night. Sure they were open during the day but Matska didn’t come into work until usually around five or six in the afternoon which was perfect for Laura because her father usually left around four in the afternoon and didn’t get back until four in the morning.

This way, her new job didn’t bother her school schedule even though it did cut into her sleeping time a little bit but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t live with.

To start with, she was working usually five or six hours a night on weekdays making a very good wage for a fourteen year old. Predictably she was just doing little things but as she proved to Matska that she was capable and could be trusted more, she started doing a little more.

At first, Laura felt less like a personal assistant and more like a personal destresser. Or like a bodyguard for the rest of the workers, someone who got to calm Matska down when people frustrated her. It usually involved stepping in and diffusing the situation before Matska strangled someone or bringing her her “special coffee” to get her in a better mood.

Her “special coffee” was exactly how it sounded. It was more like a cup of warm blood with a splash of coffee. Laura nearly vomited the first time she made it but she knew that Matska had asked her to make it just to see if she would so she had to do it to prove herself. Now after working there for a couple months, she was used to it.

So far it had worked out well, she was pretty sure she didn’t annoy Matska too much even though she did ask a lot of questions. Matska learned pretty early that if she just took the time to answer Laura’s questions, they were usually important and Laura could do her job better.

Fortunately, Laura’s father was still unaware of her new job since she was usually back shortly after midnight and he never got home any earlier than four am from his factory job.

He got a little suspicious when she first started working because her grades dropped a little bit but it didn’t take long for her to find a good balance between work and school. Plus, there were some times where Matska locked herself in her office with paperwork and Laura didn’t have anything to do for an hour or more so she would have a chance to work on homework or anything else she needed to do for school. She found herself even reading ahead in some of her classes which ended up helping her stay on top of things.

It wasn’t always easy but knowing that she could slip money in her dad’s things so that he ended up having more than he thought was such a good feeling that it was worth it. Plus it didn’t hurt that she could buy what she wanted without having to ask her dad for money too.

Something she hadn’t really thought about when she decided to try and get a job was how she would cash or deposit her checks each time she got paid but thankfully by the time it was payday, Matska could stand her enough that when Laura mentioned something about it, Matska took her to an admittedly sketchy looking bank that turned out to be run by vampires and made them let her open an account there so she could either save money or cash her checks.

All and all, it was working out better than she thought it would.

* * *

 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her sister when Mattie rudely pushed Carmilla’s feet off the chair she was saving for her, “wow, you are early. Work going better?”

“Surprisingly yes, it is. Now that I’m not having to deal with every single little thing that comes up, I’m finding my time at work is a lot more pleasurable.”

“So you finally found a servant to do your bidding? That poor soul.”

“It’s your fault, I ended up hiring that girl, Laura.”

Carmilla just stared blankly at her, “who?”

“The fourteen year old.”

“Oh, right. What happened to not wanting a child to be your assistant?”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, my dear little monster. One day you will understand.”

“If you say so, but anyway, onto more important and relevant to me things...”

* * *

 

“Hollis!”

Laura’s head immediately shot up from where she was just resting her eyes on her desk for the last hour. It was only seven pm but at the prime age of sixteen now, she’d snuck out to a high school party on Saturday night and was still suffering from it now even though it was Monday afternoon. She hadn’t even drank much at all but it had messed up her very carefully kept schedule of work, rest, and school. That was the last time she let Elsie talk her into something she knew better than to do.

“Yes?”

“Come with me,” was all Mattie said as she walked passed Laura who scrambled to her feet to follow after her, “bring something to take notes with.”

“Okay?”

Mattie paused as if she was going to scould her for something but then continued on in silence until they finally got to the doors of a big meeting room, “take notes for me and for the love of God, don’t talk.”

And so at the tender age of sixteen, Laura sat in on her first meeting with Mattie to take notes.

It didn’t go as well as she had hoped it would when she had previously imagined being allowed to do this.

She was very unprepared and had only grabbed a small note pad and pen that barely worked to take notes with.

After the meeting was over with, Mattie had demanded to see her notes.

“I wasn’t aware that I had employed a four year old. What is this chicken scratch? I can’t even read it.”

“I’m sorry, I assumed you meant I would be making notes for myself, not notes for you. Other people had laptops, would it be okay to use a laptop next time? I can type a lot faster than I can write.”

“You assume there will be a ‘next time’? Good night, Hollis. You are dismissed.”

Had Mattie said that to her a year or so ago, Laura would have worried that she had just gotten herself fired but after working for the woman for two years, she liked to think that she knew her pretty well.

She would get a second chance sometime, probably after a couple weeks of coffee duty, and then she would be prepared to take the best notes ever and Mattie would be impressed even though she would hide it.

She was finally starting to feel like a real secretary and she didn’t even really need the job anymore. Her father had gotten two promotions in the last two years and they were doing well enough but as weird as the job could be sometimes, she enjoyed working for V Industries.

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine all the fun we could have if Mattie and Laura got along better in the show.


End file.
